A process generally refers to a description of a set of coordinated activities associated with a task. An exemplary process may be associated with the task of providing purchased goods to a customer or the task of billing a customer for the purchased goods. Other exemplary types of processes include chemical processes, information technology processes, research processes and manufacturing processes.
Processes may describe, for example, plans to meet goals (e.g., plans expressed in a planning domain definition language (PDDL)), specification of functionality in a to-be-built system (e.g., processes that may be expressed in different notations), or behavior for performing tasks (e.g., web processes).
Once a process is established, the process may be stored, along with other processes, in a repository of processes in a computer system. Processes may be stored in order to be available for implementation. A large number of processes may be available from a repository of processes. Users may access the repository in order to obtain or inspect processes contained therein. Users may access a repository in order to find processes or characteristics of processes by, for example, searching the repository with keywords.